Heart Virus
by annchan602
Summary: Sakura merasa aneh ketika melihat badut beruang di daerah kompleks perumahan yang sangat sepi. Gadis itu bertambah terkejut ketika sang badut misterius tiba-tiba mencium nya. Apakah sakura pasrah saja dengan perbuatan badut itu? Atau memiliki dendam kesumat dan membalas perbuatannya? Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Heart Virus

By : Annchan 602

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

This is my first fic, enjoy it ;D

Sakura menatap lekat barisan penuh boneka beruang kecil berwarna cokelat. Terkekeh kecil saat melihat ada anak laki-laki yang menangis karena takut boneka beruang.

'Ada ya yang takut benda lucu? Aneh' pikirnya. Gadis tinggi semampai itu menyelipkan helaian surai merah muda dibelakang telinganya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang membawa kembali ingatan masa lalunya.

Sakura's POV

"Mama... aku berangkat yaa. Yang antar aku siapa?" aku berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga. Cup! "Morning ma," aku mencium pipi kanan mama singkat. Mama mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah khas ABG-ku.

"Nanti, kamu harus ramah ya disekolah. Kalau ada anak yang bikin kamu kurang nyaman, jangan di ambil hati." Aku mengagguk-angguk kan kepala tanda mengerti. Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah sebagai murid pindahan dari desa Kirigakure.

"Aku bawa saja ya ma sarapannya. Siapa yang antar aku ma? Aku tidak tahu jalannya,"

"Sasori-nii yang antar kamu. Tuh orangnya diluar, sedang siap-siap," aku melongok ke halaman luar mencari kakak semata wayangku. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera menghampiri mama.

"Aku berangkat ya ma," aku mencium tangan mama. "Ya, hati-hati dijalan sayang." Aku mengangguk sambil keluar santai menuju halaman rumah. Bisa kulihat kakak ku yang hampir selesai mengeringkan motornya.

Iseng, aku berteriak kencang-kencang di telinganya.

"Sasori-niiiiiiiiii, Sasori-nii, Sasori-nii, Sasori-nii!" aku tertawa riang sambil memeluk leher kakak ku itu dari belakang. Kakak ku yang sebenarnya sudah tahu kedatangan ku itu cemberut pura-pura marah sambil menutup gendang telinganya.

"Berisik nenek!" protes kakak ku. Ia melempar lap kedalam ember kemudian mengangkat badan ku yang sedang memeluk lehernya secara tiba-tiba.

"K-kakak! W-woaaaa!"

Bug! "Aduuuuuh. Sakit kakaaaaak," Aku meringis mengelus-elus pantatku yang di hempaskan diatas kursi kayu. Kak Sasori terkekeh, mengacak-acak rambut ku sayang.

"Makanya nenek lampir, jangan suka iseng. Ya sudah tunggu kakak disitu! Kakak ingin ganti baju dulu." Aku mengerucutkan bibir pura-pura ngambek. "Jangan lama lama kak, nanti telat."

Aku mengayun-ayunkan kakiku yang menggantung dibawah bangku. Melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Hm.. rumah baru ku sepi sekali yaa.

"Eh?" Aku mengernyit kan dahi, seperti melihat sesuatu. Mataku menyipit, pandanganku fokus ke luar gerbang untuk mempertegas mataku tidak salah lihat, ada badut beruang berwarna cokelat di depan rumah!

"Hmm... Aneh sekali, masa iya ada badut di komplek perumahan?," penasaran, aku menghampiri objek 'terkait' yang berada tepat di depan pagar setinggi dadaku. Aku melongokkan kepala sengaja memperlihatkan wajahku.

"Hai badut, baaduuuuuuut!" badut itu menoleh ke arahku. "Ko ada badut di sini sih? Memangnya ada yang abis ulang tahun?," tanyaku heran. Badut itu terdiam melihatku.

"Errrrr.. Mas? Atau mba badut, aku mau foto bareng dong, hihi. Jarang-jarang nih minta foto. Aku tidak terlalu suka badut lho," Aku nyengir lebar. Walaupun malu-maluin, lumayanlah untuk penghilang rasa bosan. Haha masa bodo ah. Aneh, badut itu tuli atau bagaimana ya, dia hanya diam saja. Apa kostumnya terlalu tebal hingga tidak bisa mendengar? Tapi..

Eh eh... dia berjalan menghampiriku. Hiiiiiiiy... jalannya pelan sekali. Membuatku agak merinding. Jangan-jangan dia mau minta bayaran sebelum foto bareng? Aduh aku jadi lupa, uangku masih didalam kamar.

Langkah terakhirnya membuatku berada tepat dihadapan badut itu."Mas? Errr Mba? Kenapa ya? " aku yang masih terheran-heran hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya. Badut itu lumayan tinggi juga ya. Buktinya aku hanya setinggi dagu badut tersebut. Sepertinya dia laki-laki deh.

Pikiranku terhenti ketika badut tersebut perlaan membuka kostum bagian kepalanya. Ng.. hanya sampai atas hidung?

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya yang sedang menganggur menarik belakang kepalaku, membuat wajah kami berdekatan."Ehhh! Apa apaan ini. Heh! Kak Sasor- hmpph..hhmph!

Aku yang ingin teriak tiba-tiba bungkam ketika badut itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Mataku terbelalak hampir keluar! Jantungku berdentum, memompa aliran darah lebih keras. Apa-apaan badut sial ini?

Parahnya dia melakukan french kiss pada ku. Mengulum lidah ku dengan liar. Ciuman nya makin kuat dan makin membuat ku kehabisan nafas. Sial! Air ludah kami bahkan sudah saling bertukar tempat. Tak terima, aku memukul-mukul kedua bahunya keras. Tangan kanannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menyangga kostum beruang tersebut dilepas untuk memegangi tangan kananku. Kostum kepala beruang orang itu merosot dan tersangga di antara hidung kami. Lima menit di melumat habis bibirku, akhirnya orang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Membuatku terengah-engah.

"Hahh...hahh, hahh" aku menyentuh dadaku yang naik turun karena kehabisan nafas.

"Badut SIALAN!" teriakku marah. Mataku sengit menatapnya marah. Yang aku teriaki hanya diam tida menggubris teriakanku. Badut itu kembali memakai kostum kepalanya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya kembali,"Aku lemas mendengar laki-laki itu. Apa maksudnya? "Sampai jumpa".

Dia lari meninggalkanku yang kacau karena dicium secara tiba-tiba. Aahhhhh sial sial siaaaal! Kurang ajar badut itu.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan mu?" aku yang sedang-sangat-sangat-kacau tidak sadar kalau ternyata abangku sudah di halaman. "Sakura?"

"Hah? Kak Sasori?"

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Kak Sasori menghampiri ku yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"T-tidak kak. Kak Sasori lama sekali sih! Apa saja yang kakak lakukan di dalam?," susah payah aku menahan rasa malu ku. Haaaaaah. Tahan.. tahan..

"Hehe maaf ya.. tadi kakak makan roti dulu sebentar, hehe peace!" kakakku mengangkat dua jari nya ke atas, tanda damai. Haah.. sudahlah. Ya ampun...

"Ayo Kak, kita berangkat. Aku sudah telat!" Kakakku yang merasa tidak enak karena membuatku menunggu langsung mengangguk mengerti, mengeluarkan mobil sport putihnya keluar.

Aku menghela nafas berat...

Sejak saat itu aku menjadi fans berat nomor wahid boneka beruang.

Sial, bisa-bisanya aku terlena dengan badut menyebalkan itu.

To Be Contiuned

 **Mind to review?**  
 **Saya masih sangat sangat membutuhkan banyak saran dan perbaikan dari minna-san :D**


	2. Chapter 2 pencarian

Heart Virus

By : Annchan 602

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

Hahhh, update di bulan puasa? -_-#!%?

Enjoy it ;D

Sebelumnya, maafkan saya karena telah membuat fict gaje ini, hiks...

Dan jangan lupa untuk meriview yaaa ;D :*

 **Normal Pov**

"Hooooooooooy Sakura, kau sedang apa ?" seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari kearah Sakura, hampir menubruk gadis itu. "Ih... Kau ini, _grasak-grusuk_ sekali sih." Sakura sudah ambil posisi ingin mundur ke belakang. Takut benar-benar di tubruk oleh _sohib_ nya itu.

"Hey," Ino menepuk kedua tangannya gemas, "Ini penting tahu, tadi aku lihat badut beruang, aku tadi mencari-cari nya sendiri. Kau yang ingin mencari malah santai-santai disini," Ino berkata-setengah teriak- pada Sakura. Ia merasa seperti ada hujan mendadak disekitar wajahnya. "I-iya Ino, ayo kita lihat. Tapi... jangan keluarkan hujan lokal seperti ini _dong_!" Sakura mengusap wajahnya jijik. "Eh? Ehehehe, _gomen_ Sakura," Ino senyam-senyum sendiri. Sedikit merasa kasihan juga pada Sakura. "Oh iya, badut nya!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. Lupa topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. "Ayo Ino kita kejar! Nanti hilang." Gadis itu menarik tangan Ino, hampir membuatnya jatuh. Sekarang sepertinya Sakura yang hampir membuat Ino tertubruk pengunjung lain.

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian _fallin' in love_ Sakura dengan si badut. Semenjak itu, Sakura selalu hadir ke tempat acara yang diperkirakan menyewa jasa badut. Sakura yang juga merupakan murid baru disekolahnya kini sudah mempunyai teman dekat. Ino salah satunya. Tentu masih ada yang lainnya. Tidak lupa ia menceritakkan pengalaman 'menarik' nya itu pada teman-teman dan dengan seenak udel mengikut sertakan mereka dalam 'perburuan badut' gadis tersebut. Teman-temannya yang memang pada dasarnya khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, akhirnya pasrah mengikuti sahabat baru mereka.

Sakura dan Ino berlari sangat kencang. ' _Kalau begini sudah seperti Charli's Angel'_ pikirnya sedikit geli. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti berlari dan -sudah pasti- membuat orang yang mengekor dibelakang nya menubruk punggung gadis itu. Untung saja Sakura sudah pasang kuda-kuda hingga ia tidak terjatuh. "Sakura _no baka_! Kenapa berhenti mendadak sih?" kali ini Ino benar-benar jengkel. Menurutnya Sakura kan bisa bilang pada Ino terlebih dahulu sebelum berhenti. Tidak usah mendadak seperti itu. Namun Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangan kanannya terangkat, pandangannya sangat tajam memperhatikan _stand_ makanan yang ada di ujung sebelah kirinya. "I-itu... Ino- _chan_ ," Ino melihat arah yang di tunjuk Sakura, sejenak ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuat Sakura ganjil. Tiba-tiba Ino terdiam. Matanya menyipit, di keningnya sudah mucul perempatan siku-siku. "A-apa-apaan itu?"

Di lain tempat, di ujung _stand_ yang sedang diperhatikan Ino dan Sakura, seorang gadis dengan rambut di cepol dua sedang asik menyantap _takoyaki_ di tangannya. Dengan sekali suapan saja satu bulatan _takoyaki_ yang masih utuh itu bisa langsung ambles ke mulut nya. Sedangkan gadis yang satunya hanya bisa meremas-remas kedua tangannya khawatir. "Tenten, pelan-pelan makan nya. Nanti bisa tersedak," baru saja di nasihati, gadis yang di panggil Tenten itu gelagapan, kedua tangannya memegang leher karena tersedak hingga _takoyaki_ yang di pegangnya tadi terjatuh. Seluruh wajah Tenten berubah agak membiru. "Arrkk... Hi-hinat-a, a-irk.." Hinata yang panik segera mencari air. Ia menemukan sebuah teko berukuran sedang. Namun tidak ada gelas di sana. Tenten pun meminum nya langsung tanpa menggunakan gelas. Ia minum dengan sangat cepat hingga berbunyi suara 'gluk' beberapa kali. "Haaaaah, lega sekali Hinata. Ehehe," gadis itu tertawa lebar. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh saling berpandangan.

"TENTEEEEEN!"

"Eh? Ada yang memanggil ku ya Hinata?" Tenten bertanya pada Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tidak sadar kalau Sakura dan Ino saat ini tengah berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_?" tanya Sakura jengkel. Bukannya mencari keberadaan badut beruang dia malah asik makan. "H-hei, Sakura. Ehehehe... errrr, _takoyaki_ nya enak sekali nih. Oh astaga! _takoyaki_ ku... Waah sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kau mencicipi nya Sakura, ehehehe." Ujar Tenten salah tingkah. Aduh, seram sekali melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Sebaik nya kau cepat ikut kami, _baka_! Sebelum aku habiskan semua makanan mu yang kau simpan di rumah ku." Ino melotot tajam. Kedua bola matanya seperti akan melompat keluar.

"O-oh _my God_! Benar Hinata, kita harus mencari badut nya, tidak boleh berlama-lama disini, Iya kan Sakura?" seru Tenten. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau pencarian mereka terhenti akibat ulah nya. Sakura memukul jidat nya pelan. "Haaah, ayolah. Sebelum dia hilang." Sakura menganggukan kepala pada ino. Ino yang mengerti langsung berlari menuju tempat nya melihat badut tadi di ikuti tiga orang gadis di belakang nya.

"Belok kiri!" teriak Ino memberi arahan. Tiga orang di belakangnya mengikuti interuksi dengan baik. "Ayo lari lebih cepat, di depan sana. Di dekat _stand_ permainan. Nah disini, berhenti teman-teman." Ino dan kawan-kawan berhenti berlari. Mereka mengatur nafas, sambil mencari keberadaan si badut. "I-itu, disana kawan-kawan," Hinata menunjuk arah di samping _stand_ permainan tangkap ikan. Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu melihatnya berlari menuju arah badut itu.

 _'_ _Aku mohon kali ini jangan salah'_

"H-hei Sakura tunggu kami!" Sakura mengabaikan teriakkan teman-temannya. Sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain membuka kostum kepala badut itu. Gadis itu sudah berada tepat di belakang si badut.

"M-maaf, permisi badut beruang. Aku ingin foto dengan mu, tapi kau buka kostum kepala mu yaa," Sakura tersenyum. Namun kedua tangannya saling meremas, gugup. Badut beruang itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura. Gadis itu segera mempertajam penglihatannya. Mata nya memperhatikan tajam gerak-gerik badut itu.

 _'_ _Tinggi badan? Hmm, sepertinya agak lebih pendek. Ck, ditolak!'_

"Nah, nona yang manis, aku tidak boleh buka kostum sembarangan disini, nanti uang bayaran ku bisa di potong. Kau foto dengan ku seperti ini saja ya, gadis manis. Dan kau juga tidak boleh lupa memberikan ku uang tip. Ehehehe," Sakura dengan sigap memicingkan telinganya, menangkap suara badut itu dengan detail.

 _'_ _Suara? Ahh, bukan bukan! Badut beruang ku tidak bersuara cempreng, juga sepertinya irit bicara. Ishh.. berbeda sekali. Ditolak!'_

Sakura meremas rambutnya kencang. _'Benar-benar sial'_ pikirnya. Satu hal lagi yang harus Sakura buktikan, dan itu sepertinya agak sulit.

"Ayolah... badut. Aku ingin sekali foto berdua dengan wajah asli mu, tidak ingin dengan kepala beruang! Ayolaah... boleh yaa? Yaaaa?" Sakura mengeluar kan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya, berusaha meluluhkan hati badut itu.

"H-hei, mana bisa seperti itu," badut itu mundur satu langkah, mulai merasa sedikit bahaya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, nona. Nanti uang bayaran ku dipotong. Memang nya kau mau ganti heh?" beruang itu menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Sakura menunduk pasrah.

"Ahh, sudahlah," tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjulur melewati kepala Sakura dengan beberapa uang lembar di genggamannya.

"Nih, ini uang untuk mu. Sekarang cepat buka kostum kepala mu!" Sakura menolah ke arah pemilik suara tersebut. "T-Tenten?" ia melihat Tenten dengan terharu. Sedangkan badut itu pun mulai membuka kostum kepalanya.

"Hadeeeh, ya baiklah... baiklah... Dasar," Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menelan ludah mereka. Sedangkan Sakura tengah berdiri tegang, ia dapat melihat wajah badut itu sepenuhnya nya.

"Ba-bagaimana, Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata bertanya dengan penasaran. Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari badut tersebut.

"D-ditolak!" jawab Sakura masih dengan memandang badut itu.

"Apa?" Ino, Tenten dan Hinata merespon dengan kompak.

"S-serius?" Tenten menatap Sakura heran.

"Iya, Sakura, kalau bukan dia kenapa kau memandang nya sampai seperti itu?" Ino ikut memandang wajah badut itu penasaran. ' _apa ada yang salah dengan wajah nya?'_

"Haaah, ayolah kita pergi. Aku lelah." Sakura berjalan mendahului ketiga temannya. Mereka bertiga pun segera mengikuti langkah Sakura tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hei, nona-nona, kalian tidak jadi foto? Katanya ingin foto bersama dengan ku?" Badut itu bertanya heran. _'Aneh sekali mereka'_ pikirnya.

Saat mereka berempat berjalan santai menuju kediaman masing-masing, Ino tiba-tiba bertanya dengan penasaran. "Hei Sakura, kau bisa tau tahu dari mana kalau orang itu bukan yang kau cari?"

"Eh? Tahu dari mana?" Sakura bertanya balik. Hinata dan Tenten yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino segera menganggukan kepala setuju. "Iya, dari mana Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaan Ino.

"Hm... pertama, dari tinggi badan." Sakura mengelus-ngelus dagunya, seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Tinggi badan ku hanya setinggi dagu seseorang yang memakai kostum badut itu. Itulah mengapa aku harus melihatnya tanpa menggunakan kepala badut," Ino, Tenten dan Hinata ber-oh ria mendengarkan penuturan Sakura.

"Yang kedua, dari suara." Gadis itu menatap keatas, seolah sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Orang itu bersuara berat, tapi seksi. Juga sepertinya tidak banyak bicara. Kalau badut yang tadi sih tanpa aku beritahu kalian pasti sudah tahu sendiri kan betapa cerwet nya dia?" ketiga gadis yang ia tanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala setuju. "Benar sekali itu!" seru Tenten. "Lalu apa lagi selanjut nya?"

"Selanjut nya..." Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat warna rambutnya saat sedang membuka kostum kepala. Rambut nya berwarna merah."

"Apa?" tanya ketiga teman Sakura serempak. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus memperhatikan orang-orang di sekeliling mu Sakura," Saran Ino.

"Iya benar, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin. Sekali pun tidak ada badut beruang, kita bisa saja mengtahuinya melalui ciri-ciri itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir orang itu tidak mungkin kan memakai kostum badut setiap hari?" Tenten menatap Sakura dengan lekat.

"B-benar juga yaa?".

Di waktu yang sama, seorang laki-laki sedang berderi tegap sambil memandangi jalanan yang terlihat dari luar jendela kamarnya. Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu laki-laki itu tidak bergerak. Perlahan ia menghampiri meja belajarnya, mengambil sesuatu yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Rambut merah nya bergerak lembut tertiup angin yang masuk lewat ventilasi udara dan jendela kamar nya yang terbuka. "Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kostum beruang ini lagi".

To be contiuned...


	3. Chapter 3 pertemuan

Heart Virus

By : Annchan602

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto (bukan punya saya yaa)

Hahhh, update di bulan puasa? -_-#!%?

Still be strong #Yeay! Enjoy it ;D

But guys, before reading this fic, aye mau ngebales riview dari minna-san semua nih... sorry dori strawberry yee riview yang kemarin2 baru di bales sekarang (

: hihihi, kalau sekarang kayanya udah tau yaa?

Azizaanr : udah tau kaan sekarang. Kamu sasusaku lovers ya? Hihihi nanti deh kapan2 aku bikin fic dg pairing sasusaku ;D

nelsonthen52 : arigatou gozaimatsu, thank's a lot, terimakasih banyak #nunduk2

kalo ada kesalahan kasih tau aja yaaaa ;D #pastinya ada, -_-!

Manda Vvidenarint : enni nih.. aye lanjutin ;D thank u yee, jangan bosen riview lagi :*

yuu-san : haaah? Kamu bilang fic ini seru? Hiks.. #Nangis darah terharu

terimakasih, terimakasih.. walaupun seru nya baru kayak nya yaaa, hehehe

Lmlsn : nih nih udah.. riview lagi yaaaa hihihii mmmmuachhh :*

dewazz : Sasori kakak ganteng nya sakura :D ahhh... kalo sekarang kayanya udah tau deh dewazz yang rambut merah itu siapa. Hehehe

Mizuira Kumiko : hahaha iya iya beruang pencium yaa? #nelen ludah. Makasih yaa riview nyaaa.

Moody A : nih aku udah updated. Terimakasih riview nyaa ;D

Fukudafatima : sip, arigatou ne (

 **Flashback**

"Bisakah kau hentikan kencan buta ini bu?"

"Yah, aku rasa jawaban pertanyaan mu itu sesuai dengan situasi saat ini, Gaara- _kun_ ,"

"Apa maksud ibu?" laki-laki yang di panggil Gaara tadi menatap datar sang ibu yang kini tengah tersenyum jenaka.

"Ibu pikir anak ibu ini pintar, wah wah... sepertinya ibu harus memeriksa semua nilai-nilai mu sewaktu di sekolah yaa, jangan-jangan kau memalsukannya..." sang ibu menatap anak nya horror.

"Ibu, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda," Gaara memijit pelipis nya pelan, merasa kualahan menghadapi ibunda tercinta. "Jawablah perntanyaan ku bu,"

"Ya... ya...ya... baiklaaah. Memangnya sejak kapan sih kau mau bercanda, bicara saja susah." Ibu Gaara mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang. Membenarkan poninya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan. Gaara yang melihat kelakuan ibunya memejamkan matanya erat. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba bersabar menghadapi sang ibu. 'Menyebalkan'.

"Sebenarnya saat ini Gaara-kun, kaulah yang meminta ibu membuatkan kencan buta ini untuk mu."

"Apa?" Gaara menaikkan alisnya.

"Lihat keadaaan mu saat ini! tidak punya pacar, tidak ada kenalan perempuan sama sekali, usia sudah masuk 23 tahun, di bandingkan itu-" sang ibu mendekati anak manis nya yang sedang duduk, menyentuh tangannya pelan.

"Ayah dan Ibu mu ini tidak selamanya muda. Lihatlah keriput di wajah ibu mu ini!" ibu Gaara menunjuk kedua sisi pipinya, dan sekitar kantung matanya yang telah mengeriput.

"Setidaknya kami ingin melihat putra terakhir kami memiliki pendamping hidup sebelum nyawa kami di cabut oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Melihat sosialisasi mu yang benar-benar jempol kebawah itu membuat kami resah. Terpaksa ibu harus ambil tindakan."

Gaara terdiam memikirkan kata-kata ibunya. Biar bagaimanapun orang tua Gaara nya hanya ingin melihat ia bahagia bersama dengan pasangan hidupnya sebelum mereka meninggalkan sang anak. Memikirkan bahwa kedua orangtuanya suatu saat nanti pasti akan meninggalkannya membuat Laki-laki berambut merah itu sedikit melunak pada ibunya. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan sang ibu.

"Aku mengerti bu, tidak usah adakan kencan lagi,"

"Heleh, bicara apa kau ini? Apa kau bisa bawakan gadis pada orang tua mu ini untuk kau nikahi? Kalau bisa melakukannya sendiri, ibu tidak akan mengatur kencan untuk mu."

"Aku coba," Jawab Gaara datar. Semakin mencari posisi yang nyaman diatas paha sang ibu. Tangannya yang kosong menarik jemari lentik ibunya keatas kepalanya. "Hmm... elus yang di sebelah sini bu,"

Ibunya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa ini.

"Baiklah, Gaara-kun. Ibu beri waktu sampai satu tahun untuk mu mencari calon istri. Tapi, berhubung hari ini ibu sudah merencanakan kencanmu dengan seorang gadis, untuk terakhir kalinya kau ikuti kencan itu yaa. Ibu tidak enak kalu harus membatalkannya.

"Hn," Gaara menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Jangan beri jawaban seperti itu pada ibu mu, kau ini!" Ibu Gaara mengacak-acak rambut anak nya gemas.

"Ck, hentikan bu!" Gaara bangkit dari pangkuan ibunya, sedikit merapihkan rambut merah nya yang berantakan.

"Aku berangkat. Setelah ini, jangan ada lagi kencan buta untukku."

"Bla bla bla bla~ jangan ada lagi kencan buta untukku," Sang ibu menirukan perkataan anaknya jengkel, "Sebaiknya kau segera bawakan seorang gadis ke rumah ini, sebelum aku mempromosikan mu ke seluruh wanita konoha. Heh, Sabaku no Gaara, kau dengar perkataan ku tidaaak?"

"Hn," Gaara menjawab malas perkataan ibu nya sambil lalu.

'Konyol' pikir Gaara.

Butuh waktu 25 menit untuk sampai ke sebuah cafe klasik di kawasan konoha yang lumayan tenang. Tidak ada pusat perbelanjaan ataupun bioskop, hanya ada beberapa restoran, cafe, dan beberapa kedai makanan di sekitar pantai. Meskipun tidak ada hiburan sejenis mall, namun kawasan tersebut memiliki hiburan alam seperti pantai, arena climbing, dan sebuh track bersepada yang sangat luas bagi para pecintanya.

Gaara tiba disana dengan mood yang sangat tidak bagus. Meskipun begitu, suasana hatinya saat ini tidak dapat menutupi keindahan jasmani yang diperlihatkannya. Kemeja biru muda yang dilapisi suit hitam diluarnya melekat sangat pas ditubuh Gaara yang tinggi atletis. Sepatu hitam nya membentur pelan lantai cafe, menimbulkan suara ketukan dan kesan santai di setiap langkahnya. Para wanita butuh waktu tiga hingga lima detik untuk mengalihkan pandangannya saat menatap wajah datar Gaara.

'Belum datang?' pikirnya.

Entah ia merasa kesal karena keterlambatan 'teman kencan nya' itu atau dia merasa lega karena bisa menghindar dari kencan sepihaknya saat ini walau hanya sejenak? Gaara melirik jam tangan silver nya dengan malas. Jarum jam di tangannya menunnjukkan pukul 07.25. Ia memang sengaja meminta waktu kencannnya di percepat, dari awal Gaara berniat tidak akan lama menghabiskan waktunya di cafe tersebut dan langsung berangkat kerja. Lagi pula, mana ada orang yang berkencan sepagi ini?

Dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, Gaara dapat menangkap sosok perempuan berkacamata yang baru saja kelur dari mobil hitam miliknya. Perempuan itu memakai long dress lima belas sentimeter diatas lutut berwarna emas yang sangat ketat di tubuhnya, membuat Gaara berpikir bahwa perempuan itu sangatlah aneh.

Saat perempuan itu keluar, seseorang yang Gaara perkirakan adalah supir perempuan itu membukakan pintu untuk nya lalu dengan sigap berjongkok dan mengelap sepatu high heels perempuan tersebut, membuat Gaara semakin menaikkan alis nya tinggi-tinggi. Belum selesai dengan keanehan itu, perempuan aneh tadi tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pegawai cafe hingga pegawai itu terjatuh. Bukannya meminta maaf perempuan itu malah marah-marah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang tidak enak di dengar. Gaara melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada perempuan sama sekali disana.

'Apa dia teman kencan ku?' pikirnya.

Radar milik Gaara segera menangkap masalah besar yang akan ia dapat jika memang perempuan itu adalah teman kencannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia beranjak dari meja cafe dan setengah panik -yang tidak di tunjukkan- berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana. Persetan dengan ibunya yang akan memarahi nya habis-habisan. Ia tidak peduli.

"Ah, maaf tuan Gaara!"

Gaara segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah meja kasir, dimana seorang perempuan sedang menatapnya.

"Benar kan anda tuan Gaara?" perempuan itu kembali bertanya yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Tuan Gaara, aku telah di hubungi oleh ibu anda untuk memperhatikan kencan anda hari ini dengan nona Karin."

"Karin?" "Ya tuan, nona Karin. Apakah ada yang membuat anda tidak nyaman disini tuan? Kenapa anda tergsa-gesa seperti ingin keluar dari si-"

"Ya, aku ada urusan. Tolong batalkan kencan ini ya." Gaara benar-benar berlari meninggalkan cafe itu menuju tempat parkir. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ibunya akan mencekik nya setelah kabur dari kencan ini.

Bahu kanan Gaara berbenturan pelan dengan Karin saat ia keluar.

"Tu-Tuan! Tuan Gaara, tapi sebentar lagi nona Karin akan da-"

"Siapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama ku?" Karin bertanya dengan heran.

"Eh? Itu, nona tuan Gaara bilang kencan nya di batalkan. Ada urusan mendadak,"

"Gaara? Gaara ketua komite lembaga pendidikan konoha? Teman kencan ku?" Karin memasang wajah bloon nya. Mulut nya sedikit terbuka mendengar kejutan kecil dari gadis penjaga kasir tersebut.

"Iya nona, aku sudah beri tahu kalau anda akan segere datang tapi-"

"Hentikan kata-kata mu! Yang mana yang namanya Gaara itu?" Karin terlihat kebingungan. Dia bahkan belum melihat Gaara sama sekali.

"Beliau berambut merah, tadi ketika beliau keluar pas sekali anda langsung masuk kesini." Gadis itu menjelaskan.

'Dia keluar aku masuk ya?' pikir Karin. Tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan mata dan segera keluar cafe.

Ketika Karin melihat Gaara

"Dasar setan rambut merah! Apa-apaan kau mengerjai ku seperti ini hah? Aku akan mencekik mu Gaara!" Karin berbisik pelan.

Di samping itu, Gaara yang telah memanaskan mobil nya segera bergerak keluar area parkir. Sementara Karin yang harga dirinya setinggi langit itu tidak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Gaara. Ia segera meminta -memerintah- supir kesayangan nya untuk mengejar nya. Dalam sekejap jalanan yang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung itu beralih fungsi menjadi track balap mobil antara Karin dan Gaara. Karin yang duduk di kursi depan sebelah supir nya mengeluarkan tubuh dari jendela hingga batas pinggang, tangan kanan nya perpegangan erat pada atap mobil bagian dalam sementara tangan kiri nya melambai-lambai ke atas.

"Hooooooooi kau, Sabaku No Gaara brengsek! Beraninya kau perlakukan aku seperti ini. Dasar lelaki bajingan! Kau pikir aku sudi berkencan dengan mu hah? Enyahlah kau ke neraka Baka!"

Karin menumpahkan seluruh sumpah serapahnya. Sedikit membuat pengunjung yang kebetulan ada disana terkesiap melihat mulut nya yang terbuka sangat lebar ketika berteriak kesetanan. Sedangkan pemuda yang di teriaki nya itu hanya bisa meringis. Sepertinya hari ini akan terasa panjang bagi Gaara.

"Gaara bajingan! Berhenti kau, pengecut!"

"Dia perempuan gila!" Gaara berdecak pelan. Ia berusaha mengambil handphone dengan tangan kiri nya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Hn, Kankurou, temui aku di pintu masuk komplek rumah kita. Bawa sesuatu untuk aku menyamar. Hn, bawakan apa saja untukku asal bisa menyembunyikan diri ku. Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Hn. kita bertemu disana," Klik.

Gaara melempar asal handphone genggam nya. Ia melirik kaca spion yang memperlihatkan mobil hitam Karin. Gaara menancapkan gas nya lebih dalam, berhasil memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh d mobil Karin namun masih bisa terkejar.

Saat memasuki sebuah gapura, Gaara menginjak rem dengan kuat sehingga terdengar suara decitan mobil yang beradu dengan jalan aspal. Gapura itu merupakan salah satu tanda bahwa ia telah masuk area komplek rumah nya Tanpa basa-basi Gaara segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman nya dan keluar dari mobil tanpa susah payah menutup nya kembali.

"Kankuro!"

Kankuro yang sudah menunggu dari tadi dengan sigap melemparkan sebuah kantung plastik hitam besar pada saudaranya itu.

"Oh, demi Tuhan Gaara, kau berhutang banyak pada ku." Kankuro dengan cekatan memasuki mobil Gaara, menggantikan posisi pria itu. Sementara Gaara dengan sangat cepat mengobrak-abrik isi dari kantung plastik yang di lemparkan Kankuro tadi.

Tiba-tiba wajah nya yang stoic agak sedikit kaget setelah melihat isi dari katung plastik tersebut. Keringat bercucuran melewati dahi nya.

"Kostum badut?"

"Sudah cepat jangan banyak bicara!" Kankuro sudah bisa menebak reaksi Gaara yang enggan memakai kostum tersebut. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukan apa pun yang bisa menyembunyikan diri mu, aku juga harus membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan kostum itu. Lebih baik kau pakai atau ibu akan membunuh mu!" Kankuro membuat gerakan seperti menyayat leher nya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan nya.

"Aku pergi, ini-"

Gaara menangkap handphone milik nya yang di lempar oleh Kankuro. Dengan cepat mobil pribadi milik nya itu melesat menuju jalan raya. Mengelabui Karin yang sedang mengejar mobil itu.

'Timing yang pas' Gaara bernafas lega. Rencana nya berhasil.

Ia memakai kostum badut itu dengan segera dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat agar pengawal rumah Gaara segera membawakan nya mobil pengganti.

Karena Gaara enggan mengambil resiko jikalau Karin akan kembali lagi setelah mengetahui siasat nya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kompleks rumah nya. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga, toh seandainya ia bertemu dengan ibu nya pun kostum beruang yang ia pakai cukup untuk mengelabui ibunya.

Gaara's POV

Aku memasuki komplek rumah ku. Sangat sepi. Kebanyakan dari pemilik rumah ini adalah investor, mereka membeli rumah di komplek ini hanya untuk investasi. Tidak heran jika rumah-rumah di sini tidak berpenghuni.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan kaki, tentu saja aku selalu menggunakan kendaraan. Lumayan juga berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini.

Saat aku sedang asik melihat rumah-rumah yang berjajar tinggi, aku menangkap seseorang di sebuah rumah. Seorang gadis, duduk di bangku halaman nya. Anak sekolah, dia masih SMA, kelihatan dari seragam nya.

Aku memperhatikannya terus sampai mobil ku tiba-tiba datang dan melewati ku dengan cepat. tidak heran, mereka tidak tahu kalau yang memakai kostum beruang ini aku. Lebih baik aku segera mengejar mereka.

Namun, entah mengapa aku membalikkan tubuh ku dan menatap nya lagi. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau memberikannya sedikit kenangan.

Aku menghampiri gadis SMA itu, seperti nya dia sudah melihat ku.

"Hai badut, baaduuuuuuut! Kok ada badut di sini sih? Memangnya ada yang abis ulang tahun?" cih, aku tertawa dalam hati. Riang sekali gadis ini.

Dia berjalan menghampiri ku sampai depan pagar. Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah berada di depan pagar rumah nya.

"Aku mau foto bareng dong, hihi. Jarang-jarang nih minta foto. Aku tidak terlalu suka badut lho,"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Aku terdiam melihat senyum nya.

Aku segera membuka kostum kepala ku, menarik leher nya dan

"Ehhh! Apa apaan ini. Heh! Kak Sasor- hmpph..hhmph!"

Aku mencium nya. Rasanya lumayan. Aku memainkan lidah ku, merasakn lidah nya yang enggan bergerak. Kalau tidak ingat dengan tujuan ku, mungkin aku akan berpindah ke leher nya. Aku melepaskan ciuman ku. Gadis itu sibuk mengambil nafas. Dada nya turun naik tidak karuan

"Badut SIALAN!" dia berteriak marah.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya kembali. Sampai jumpa."

Aku tidak sempat melihat wajah nya lagi, buru-buru menghampiri pengawal ku yang seperti nya sedang mencoba mencari ku.

 **Normal Pov**

 **End of Flashback**

' _Halo, Sakura, jemput aku yaa hari ini. Kita pergi bimbel bersama!'_

" _Hai_ , tunggu aku ya, aku sedang siap-siap."

Sakura memasukkan buku-buku nya kedalam tas. Bahu kanan nya menghimpit handphone merah jambu kesayangan nya.

"Eh Tenten, berapa uang yang kau berikan pada badut itu?"

 _'_ _Ah? Uang yang mana?'_

"Uang yang tiga hari lalu kau berikan pada badut beruang, saat kita ke festival itu lho.."

' _Ohh... itu, memang nya kenapa?_ '

"Aku mau menggantinya. Itu kan misi ku, tapi kau malah ikut repot."

Sakura menuruni tangga, tangan kanannya mengambil alih _handphone_ yang sebelumnya disematkan ke bahu.

 _'_ _Kau terlalu berlebihan Sakura. Santai saja, kau bahkan sering mentraktir ku_.'

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Tenten. Sepertinya aku agak sedikit telat, yaaa kau tahu motor itu rusak karena kau juga. Ya ya ya, sampai jumpa Tenten."

Sakura memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam tas. Ia segera keluar menuju halaman depan untuk pamit pada ibu nya. Saat Sakura membuka pintu rumah nya, ia melihat sang ibu sedang duduk santai di halaman sambil minum teh hangat. Di depan sang ibu duduk seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat. Seperti nya tamu yang di undang ibu nya.

"Ibu! Aku berangkat yaa. Oh iya, selamat siang bibi," Sakura membungkukan badan, memberi salam pada tamu ibu nya.

"Oh, hahaha selamat siang. Manis sekali anak mu, Mebuki."

"Tentu, Sakura itu anak yang sangat manis. Yah... setidak nya sebelum kau ketahui sifat buruk nya." Mebuki tersenyum jahil. Sekali-kali lumayan juga meledek anak nya.

"Ibu," Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mendekati ibu nya dan meletakkan tangan nya pada kedua sisi telinga sang ibu, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ibu, aku minta uang. Motor ku sedang rusak bu, ehehehe"

"Apa kau bilang?" Mebuki melotot melihat anak nya.

"Eh, itu. Ehehehe," Sakura memainkan kedua telunjuk nya keatas dan kebawah.

"Oh astaga Sakuraaa!" Mebuki meletakkan cangkir teh nya ke atas meja lalu menghadap sepenuhnya pada anak gadis nya itu.

"Kenapa motor mu bisa rusak Sakura? Lalu untuk apa kau minta uang?"

"Ibu, aku kan tidak sengaja. Hari ini aku ada bimbel untuk persiapa ujian akhir. Aku sudah janji pada Tenten akan menjemput nya. Makanya aku butuh uang untuk naik _taxi_ , biar tidak telat. Boleh ya bu? Yaaa?" Sakura melihat Ibu nya dengan sangat memelas. Kedua tangannya di lipat kedepan. Memohon agar ibu nya yang cantik itu mau memberi nya uang.

"Eh eh eh... enak sekali habis merusak motor langsung naik _taxi_. Tidak tidak tidak, Berjalan kaki lah ke sekolah mu dan betulkan sendiri motor mu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sakura, ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk menjadi anak yang manja."

Mebuki menarik nafas dalam dan kembali menyesap teh nya. Seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi terkekeh pelan. Ia mengeluarkan handphone genggam nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Ya, Gaara- _kun_. Bantu ibu ya, berhenti di depan rumah no 75. Rumah yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk komplek. Ibu ingin minta tolong sesuatu. Ya ibu tunggu yaa." Ia menutup telpon nya.

"Nah, Mebuki-"

Mebuki menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Anak ku sebentar lagi kesini. Biarkan saja Sakura- _chan_ menumpang ke mobil nya,"

Sahabat Mebuki itu tersenyum, tangan kanan nya menggenggam _handphone_ dengan erat. Mebuki pun berganti menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Haaah.. ibu heran dengan mu, sekali-kali lakukanlah hal dengan lembut! Jangan seperti anak laki-laki,"

"I-iya bu, maaf." Sakura menunduk dalam. Takut melihat ibu nya.

TIN TIN TIN!

Tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring sampai halaman rumah Sakura. Tiga orang perempuan yang sedari tadi terlibat percakapan itu saling menatap, bertanya dalam diam.

"Mungkin itu anak ku. Ayo kita lihat" mereka pun beranjak keluar halaman setelah Sakura membuka pagar rumah setinggi dada nya.

"Ah benar! Mebuki, itu anak ku." Perempuan yang memanggil Mebuki itu menunjuk ke arah pintu mobil yang sedang terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok tinggi tegap dengan rambut merah. Orang itu menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa bu?"

Kedua ibu rumah tangga itu tersenyum melihat sosok yang baru saja turun dari mobil, sedangkan Sakura? Seperti nya sudah bisa di tebak.

"Ra-rambut merah..." jemari lentik Sakura menutup mulut nya yang sedang membulat.

"Sakura,"

"Eh, iya?"

"Sakura- _chan_ ini Gaara- _kun_ , Gaara- _kun_ ini Sakura- _chan_. Nah, karena motor nya Sakura sedang rusak, tolong antarkan dia ke rumah temannya ya, Gaara- _kun_." Ibu Gaara tersenyum manis - mematikan - pada putra bungsu nya yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan. Tidak baik untuk menolak permintaan ibunya, mengingat ibu nya itu masih marah karena insiden kabur Gaara dari kencan buta.

'Oh... lutut ku lemaaaas' pikir sakura.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat bu, bibi," Gaara membungkuk sopan pada kedua wanita itu, sementara Sakura masih berdiri mematung. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ayo Sakura, katanya mau menjemput Tenten?" Mebuki menghentikan lamunan Sakura.

"Iya bu, aku berangkat dulu yaa. Bibi, aku berangkaaat." Setelah Sakura memberikan salam, gadis itu segera membuka pintu depan mobil, duduk disamping Gaara. Perempuan bersurai _pink_ itu menelan ludah. Ia merasa bukan hanya lutut nya saja yang melemas, namun seluruh tubuh nya juga sudah ikut mati rasa.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah mulai berjalan. Seperti yang Sakura duga, suasana perjalanan mereka benar-benar hening. Sakura tidak berani memulai pembicaraan, sedangkan Gaara bukan tipe yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga saat tiba di depan rumah Tenten pun tidak ada percakapan yang keluar di antara mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia harus berani untuk membuka suara, setidaknya hanya untuk berterimakasih.

"Hmm, Tuan Gaara terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku," Sakura menunduk sopan.

"Hn," jawab Gaara.

 _'_ _Hn? Hn apa maksud nya?'_ Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil menatap Gaara. Saat sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan gadis itu pun buru-buru keluar mobil dan menghampiri Tenten di rumah.

"Tenteeeeeeen!"

"Iya iya aku dengar. Tidak usah pakai teriak berapa sih?" Tenten terlihat kesal, mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Aduh duuuh, Tenten. Rambut merah- aku tadi- rumah- teman ibu," Tenten memutar kedua matanya dengan malas.

"Bicara itu jangan belepotan. Kau lihat si rambut merah?"

Sakura tersenyum senang dang mengangkat dua jempol nya.

"Seratus!"

"Iyalah, aku kan hebat," Tenten menaikkan kerah baju nya sebelah, percaya diri.

"Astaga Tenteeeen, tubuhku terasa mati rasa. Ibu ku punya teman, tadi pagi mereka minum teh dirumah ku. Si rambut merah itu, dia anak bibi yang tadi. Aku kesini di antar oleh nya." Jelas Sakura dengan susah payah. Seperti berbusa saja mulut nya.

"Lalu, dia orang nya bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Lho, kok tidak tahu?"

"Aku belum bertanya, aku takut." Sakura menundukkan wajah nya lemas. Menyesal juga karena tadi tidak bertanya.

"Ashhh, kau ini. Yasudah lah ayo kita ke sekolah."

Gadis berambut cepol itu menarik lengan Sakura tanpa rasa kasihan. Mereka berceloteh panjang hingga Tenten menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat orang yang ditarik nya juga ikut berhenti.

"Rambut merah," Tenten berkata sangat pelan.

"Hah, apa?" Sakura terkejut ketika melihat arah pandangan Tenten. Saat ini, beberapa meter didepan mereka, seorang pria berambut merah sedang duduk diatas kap mobil hitamnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, pandangannya datar tidak berekspresi.

"I-itu yang kau bicarakan tadi heh, Sakura?"

Sakura menelan ludah nya berat. "I-iya,"

"Wah, seram juga ya," Tenten bergidik ngeri. Namun sejurus kemudian gadis itu kembali menarik Sakura dengan semangat dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Selamat siang tuan," Tenten membungkuk menyapa dengan hormat. Yang dipanggil tuan hanya diam tidak bicara.

"Tuan menunggu Sakura ya?"

Sakura merutuki temannya dalam hati. Kenapa temannya itu tidak bisa menjaga _image_ sama sekali sih?

"Boleh kami masuk?" kali ini Sakura tidak bisa diam. Ia menginjak kaki Tenten dengan keras.

"Awww... isshhh, apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Tenten melotot ke arah Sakura. Bola mata nya serasa akan meloncat keluar.

"Hehehehe, maaf." Sakura membuat tanda _peace_. ' _Siapa suruh tidak bisa diam?'_ pikirnya.

"Masuklah, aku antar."

Dan kedua gadis itu pun saling berpandangan heran.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menunggu mu Sakura."

 **To be contiuned...**

Terimakasih banyak yang telah meriview ataupun membaca fic saya. Saya ngerasa alur cerita ini agak lumayan lambat. Juga, yang minta lemon maaf yaa belum bisa masukin. Wkwkwkwk mungkin next chapter. Banyak nya deadline yang mengharus kan untuk menulis banyak cerpen membuat saya agak sedikit terkena penyakit writer's block. Saya harus gunta ganti tulisan supaya gak bosen nulis.

At least, saya udah update. Saya usahain biar cepet update lagi deh.. arigatou minna-san #bungkuk-bungkuk gaje


End file.
